Angela Griffith and the Tales of Harry Potter
by jenlillian
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a new enemy? One he had to deal with inside the walls of Hogwarts? Check it out here.


Angela Griffith

The Tales of Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

**Angela Griffith**

**It was a night like no other, the moon was high over a fleet of clouds as a shallow wave of fog rolled over a lush countryside in Little Whinging. In the winding streets of the neighborhood a small two-story house stood, with a single light on in the upper story. A young woman in her mid- twenties sat in a small blue armchair, gripping a notepad full of parchment. Her quill whisked its way across the pages writing something briskly. **

_**BANG!**_

**Something fell in the downstairs, the young woman jumped, startled by the noise piercing through the quiet sounds. She slowly raised herself out of the armchair and made her way down the small steps and into the kitchen. She winced as she turned on the light, and followed her eyes around the small kitchen. Nothing. **

'_**What was that noise?'**_

**She wondered as her eyes again searched the lit kitchen. Realizing, no one was there she made her way back upstairs and rested herself once again in the blue armchair. She began to pick up her notepad, when she noticed a small note lying on the table beside her. She picked it up and before she could scream a voice came out of the parchment.**

"**Miss. Griffith, Arthur Weasley headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry calls upon you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons at this school. He apologizes for sending this letter at such a late time, but is needed a reply urgently."**

**And with that the letter flew back to the table and rested again as though it never moved. Stunned, the young lady pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began writing feverishly. **

"**Ongond!" yielded the woman.**

**And a black and white owl flew out of it's opened cage toward the lady, and rested on the table beside her. She rolled up the parchment and tied it with a string to the bird's left foot.**

"**Arthur Weasely" she said before opening the window and releasing the bird.**

**The bird flew outside flying heavily toward the moon; the woman watched as the bird later disappeared then turned off her bedside lamp and lay in bed. Not soon enough she was fast asleep, dreaming about a castled school and a tall man with a long white beard smiling down upon her. **

**The young lady had encountered Albus Dumbeldore, dieing at Hogwarts and how one powerful wizard, named Lord Voldemort, was murdered because of a famous young wizard named Harry Potter whom she knew very well, he was in her year at Hogwarts when she went. Sleep soon drifted off of the woman as she awoke to the sun shinning brightly in her room. She stretched in bed and soon pulled a housecoat over her nightdress making her way downstairs. As she poured herself a cup of tea, an owl flew inside from an open window and landed on the kitchen counter with a note attached to it's left leg.**

**She took off the note, and stroked the owl's head as it hooted back. As she unrolled it she read;**

**Miss. Griffith,**

**I thank you profusely for taking the spot; I have been searching for awhile and remembered you when you were taught here. Very bright, I will need you to arrive at the school in exactly one week from the beginning of the term, which is in mid-August. I will also be asking you another favor, which we will discuss when you arrive. I again thank you and look forward to seeing you again. **

**-Arthur Weasely**

**Miss. Griffith rolled the paper back up and replaced it on the counter, taking another sip of tea before smiling. **

**July came and went and soon it was mid-August as Miss. Griffith rested a huge trunk on the living room floor and breathed heavily. She checked her watch and then headed back upstairs to her room, reaching for her owl's cage and again walking back downstairs. She took one more sweeping look of her house and with a small _pop_ Disapparated. **

**She then Apparated into a green lawn on top of a hill, she soon seen the castle and headed inside starring around at everything. She remembered the first time she stepped into the school and the feeling she had; scared, like she was now.**

"**Miss. Griffith, Mr. Weasely will be wishing to see you" said a low voice from behind her, she swiveled around and seen a roughly put-together man whom she knew immediately. Even after old age she realized who it was.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Filch I am assuming the headmasters office is where it was when I was here?" she replied with confidence.**

"**You are correct."**

**She began to pick up her trunk and owl cage, of which she Apparated with when she was again stopped by Mr. Filch.**

"**I will take those to your office Miss. Griffith." As Mr. Filch walked toward her.**

**She smiled and made her way out of the Great Hall and up the marvelous marble-stoned staircase. Upon approaching a large stoned owl, it swirled aside and revealed a staircase. She made her way up them and knocked on the large wooden door. The door unlocked itself, perhaps by magic, and opened to reveal the huge headmasters office. **

"**Angela, nice to see you!" smiled a long-faced old man. **

**He looked looked up at her and smiled, she remembered his son Ron who was in his year. She walked slowly toward the large desk near the end of the room and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Arthur smiled as he rested his quill, with which he was writing with, and looked at her.**

"**I again thank you for applying for this position, and wish you stay with us for as long as you can. I also mentioned in my last letter to you about another favor I need."**

"**Yes." Replied Angela.**

"**You will be going to platforms nine and three quarters on the day the Hogwarts Express takes students to Hogwarts. I would like you to assist Hagrid in attending to the first-years this year. Will this be alright?"**

"**Of course I would love to!" squealed Angela**

"**Wonderful, then I will see you soon enough, teaching, have a nice day" he said as he picked his quill back up and continued writing. Angela made her way out of the room and headed to her office.**

**It was nearly 9'o clock when her and still large, Hagrid arrived at platforms nine and three quarters. No one was around; the train wasn't due to leave until 11 that morning. Hagrid smiled down upon her with his big eyes.**

"**New teachers, seem so vulnerable."**

"**Hagrid, you don't remember me do you?" Angela said looking upon him.**

"**What's 'ur name?" he asked with dignity.**

"**Angela, Angela Griffith."**

"**Oh m'er god! Angela, my 'recius Angela how are ya'?" he asked excitedly.**

"**I'm well…" she replied.**

"**Where 'ya living these days?"**

"**Little Whinging, Privet Drive."**

"**Wait, what number?"**

"**Um.. number 4 why?" she asked curiously**

"**Oh 'mer gosh, 'ur livin' where me dear Harry lived."**

"**Wait, Harry Potter?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Wow, I didn't know that!"**

**Suddenly, a young teenage boy with a cart full of a huge trunk, and cage ran in through a pole, sighing with relief as his parents came next. Soon the que filled with students, when Hagrids voice pierced through the room.**

"'**Arry!"**

**Angela immediately looked up from helping a first-year bring his things on the train. Near Hagrid stood a tall man with glasses on, his hands in his pockets. Three small children stood near him.**

"**Hagrid, how are you? I have some second years ready for another year!'**

"**Wonderful, 'listen there's someone I'd like 'ur to meet."**

**Harry was suddenly being whisked off in Angela's direction.**

"**Angela is that you?" beckoned Harry.**

"**Harry, oh my how are you?" she said giving him a hug.**

"**I'm doing.. and you?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Great, where's Ginny?" she asked remembering the day he and Ginny got married as his whole year was invited to the wedding.**

"**Oh, she's at home not feeling to well these days, old age I presume." **

"**Well, I am very sorry and who must these be?" she asked looking down at two young boys and a young girl.**

"**Oh, this is Albus, James and Lily, say hi to Miss. Griffith" he said gesturing a hand toward her.**

**The three children looked up at her and smiled. Then young James's face changed from happy to puzzled.**

"**Who is Miss. Griffith daddy?" he asked.**

"**She was a fellow classmate of mine."**

"**Oh, hi I'm James!"**

"**Hello nice to meet you all!"**

**Albus said hi as Lilly twirled her red hair in her finger.**

"**Lily, say hi" said Harry.**

"**Hi" she said in a shy way.**

"**Hi!" replied Angela.**

"**SO, what are you doing here?" Harry asked cautiously.**

"**Well, I have been asked by dear Mr. Weasely to teach DATDA."**

"**Wow, really?" he replied surprisingly.**

**Yes, she wasn't the best at DATDA, but she had been practicing it even after school was over for her.**

"**Yep, well I have to be off it was nice seeing the Potter family" she smiled as she looked from Harry to his three kids. **

**She gave Harry another hug and after goodbye's Harry's three kids came along as Angela helped them get on the train.**

"**See you Miss. Griffith!" shouted James.**

"**Yes I will, have a good trip" she replied back.**

**After what seemed like hours the train finally blew its warning horn as Hagrid and Angela jumped in, making sure no one was left behind. After finding a compartment near the front, Hagrid and Angela sat down and sat in silence.**

"**So, how are you Hagrid?" asked Angela after breaking the silence.**

"'**Comin' of ol' age I'd say!" grunted Hagrid.**

"**Well, you look pretty good to me."**

"**Well, tanks Angela ur a great 'Erson!" he smiled.**

"**Thanks, hey the lunch trolley's here."**

**Angela got up and removed gold pieces from her pocket, and asked for three cakes, as she paid and sat back down Hagrid following. Just before finishing her last cake a knock came on the door as she seen Harry's son James looking frightened and hurried.**

"**James, what is it?"**

"**It's- Sam- and-Malfoy" he said out of breath.**

"**Oh my.." she said as she followed James down the corridor, remembering Draco Malfoy from her year, he wasn't nice and assumed his son wasn't either. As they came past yet another compartment, young James stopped in front of a compartment with two young boys watching in horror as hexes were flying between a blonde- haired boy and a black haired boy.**

"**BOYS!" screamed Angela.**

**Both turned around in surprise as they noticed Angela.**

"**Who are you? A filthy mudblood?" asked the blonde-haired boy.**

" **Ah, I see you still have your fathers touch."**

"**How do _you_ know my father?" he asked emphasizing on the you.**

"**Well, let's just say he and I were mates."**

"**Miss. Griffith please its Sam he seems injured he's my best friend and- and I just-"**

"**It's ok James, I will take care of him, young boy" she said looking at the blonde boy again.**

"**My name's Scorpio!"**

"**Ok, Scorpio you return to your compartment, James just stay here and Sam, I will take you to Hagrid, maybe together we can do something."**

**Angela seen James' look of fear spread upon his face as she hoisted Sam into her arms. She turned to look at him and smiled as she left the compartment. As she made her way to her compartment, heads starting turning and popping out of the doors, wondering what was going on. Sam's eyes began to open as he looked around then seen Angela.**

"**Who- who are you?" he asked quickly.**

"**Don't be afraid, just call me Professor Griffith, I am working at Hogwarts this year."**

"**What happened to me?"**

"**You seemed to have been fighting with Mr. Malfoy" she said giving him a look of disbelief.**

**He turned bright pink, "Yeah, sorry, but you can't blame me right?" he said wearingly.**

"**No, I'm afraid I can't his father was in my year when I went to Hogwarts."**

"**You went to Hogwarts? COOL! SO, what are you teaching?" he asked eagerly.**

"**Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
>"Yes, I am taking it I am a third year!"<strong>

"**I look forward to seeing you again, in the meantime we need to see if you're ok."**

**Angela walked back into her compartment with Hagrid looking at her in a puzzling way.**

"**Oh me god, who is 'his?" he asked.**

"**This is Sam, he and Mr. Malfoy were dueling when I arrived, he passed out just wanted to make sure he was alright."**

"**Well, I know not'ing about medical stuff, we're just going to have ter wait 'til we get ter 'Ogwarts."**

**Sam was put gently on the seat next to Angela and smiled brightly. It only to a few minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts, Sam was escorted off the train first so he could get to the castle and be checked. Angela and Hagrid continued to fulfill their duties. As soon as they got off, Hagrid lighted a lamp and stood near the center of the que.**

"**ALL FIRST YEARS WITH AND I!" he bellowed loudly.**

**Almost immediately, several pale-faced students hurried toward them. James and Albus bustled toward Angela.**

"**Is Sam alright Miss. Griffith?" he asked looking up at her.**

"**He will be fine, he's on his way up to the castle right now."**

**And with that, both Albus and James made their way around Angela and toward the horseless carriages. After 5 minutes, all of the first years, including Angela and Hagrid, made their way to the lake, where boats were waiting for them. After being instructed, the young students jumped into the boats, and made their way across the Black Lake. It was nearly a half hour later when they made their way into Hogwarts. Each of the students looked excitedly around the school gazing at the high ceiling and moving staircases. They made their way to the steps leading to the Great Hall. Angela and Hagrid stopped them at the top, soon enough a young lady arrived beaming at all of them while clutching a raged hat, and small wooden stool in her hands. Angela and Hagrid, made their way into the Great Hall, making their way up to the staff table, with students heads turning at Angela and whispering excitedly in their neighbors ears. She soon passed the Gryffindor table where she passed James as he waved animatedly at her. She waved back and smiled, soon making her way to her seat and seating herself, still smiling. Arthur Wesley stood up and made his way around the table patting Angela's shoulder as he went by. He soon stood at the front and smiled, then spoke with great delight.**

"**Welcome back everyone," he again smiled " I am glad you all are here, I would like to first start with the Sorting of the first years, Mrs. Bray please."**

**As if on cue, a young lady, Angela had seen before, burst through the now opened doors of the Great Hall, with small students bustling behind her. She made her way to the front, and sat the stool down in the center setting the hat down on the stool. A wide crease opened and began to sing a cheery song explaining what it did, most students gasped in horror. Mrs. Bray then put her hand inside her robes and pulled out a thick piece of parchment. **

"**Students, I welcome you to Hogwarts, this is the process in which we decide which House you will belong to.. I will first read your name and you will make your way to the stool."**

**She paused then began reading of names. Soon everyone was sorted and Arthur tapped his goblet loudly so that the talking ceased immediately.**

"**May we now enjoy our wonderful feast!" and almost immediately after he said those words food appeared on plates everywhere and everyone started eating. **

**Angela turned to her right, looking down the table, noticing no one she knew from when she went to school. This was to be expected given the fact that it had been 4 years since she last went to Hogwarts. Only one stood out and that was Professor Filtwhitck who she remembered as her Charms teachers. He smiled back at her and started eating. Angela began to dig into her potatoes when a loud voice came from the end.**

"**Blimey! Is that you Angela?"**

**She turned to see who it was and realized it was Professor Filtwhick making his way toward her. She took her napkin off of her lap, placing on the table as she stood up to give him a handshake.**

"**Firm grip you have there Angela, I heard, congratulations!" he said beaming.**

"**Thanks, it's great to be back!"**

"**Well, I hope you enjoy yourself, and if you need anything I would be more than happy to help."**

**He hugged her then returned to his seat, she then sat down and began eating again. After her 2nd slice of Lemon Pie was finished Arthur stood up again and made his way to the front.**

"**Students, before we go to bed, I would like to introduce a new teacher, her name is Angela Griffith, you may call her Professor Griffith, she will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here. Please welcome her." He said as he turned toward her, she stood up and smiled waving at everyone then sat back down.**

**After everyone filed out of the Great Hall, Angela made her way to Arthur.**

"**Mr. Weasely, a quick word please?"**

"**Why of course, hope I welcome was warm enough for you."**

"**Yes, it was I just wanted to thank you for giving me this job again I know it will be worth it."**

"**Well, it was my honor, now if you'll excuse me I need some rest long day tomorrow good night Angela."**

"'**Night!"**

**Angela then made her way out of the Great Hall and toward her bed, smiling as she passed the Fat Lady.**

'**_It feels good to be home again.' _ She said to herself.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Jitters**

**Angela woke with a small not in her stomach making its way all over her body. She got out of her bed and got dressed, making her way to the staff room.**

**"Mornin' Angela." said someone behind her as she made some tea.**

"**Morning!" she replied brightly.**

"**You don't know who I am do you?" the man said to her.**

"**Not exactly…"**

"**I am Neville, Neville Longbottom."**

"**Oh my Neville? I can't believe it's you!" she rushed to him and gave him a hug.**

"**It's nice to see you again; I heard what you were teaching."**

"**Yeah, well I am thrilled for you as well…" she replied happily.**

"**Well, thank you I must be off class starts in 5."**

"**I am glad you seem to be remembering things, Mr. Longbottom."  
>"Well, things are going good for me."<strong>

"**Bye."**

"**Bye" he replied then left.**

**Angela then set down her tea cup, and looked around the room; she remembered when Professor Lupin brought them in here in her third year for a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Snapping back, she realized her class was starting soon. With a gutting wrench eating at her stomach she made her way to her classroom. As she stepped inside, it seemed to have looked the same, big and welcoming. After setting some papers on her desk in the front some small students arrived, looking excited. A small boy made his way to her desk and smiled as she looked up at him.**

"**Sam, feeling better I suppose?"**

"**Yes, and I am so glad you remembered me!" he said smiling brightly.**

"**Yes, well I do have a good memory, now class will be starting soon so I suggest you return to your seat Sam" she ended with a smile.**

"**Yes, of course bye."**

**Waiting for Sam to sit down, Angela grabbed her _Defenseless Dark Arts _book and walked around to the front of her desk looking at all of the students, books, quills, and parchment lying on their desks. Angela took a deep breath and;**

"**Good Morning students, I am Angela Griffith but as the headmaster stated yesterday you may call me Professor Griffith unless I say otherwise."**

**She smiled as a young girl raised her hand near the front.**

"**Yes, Ms?"**

"**Weasley, Rose Weasley."**

"**And what may I do for you Ms. Weasley?"**

"**I was just wondering, will you be giving lots of homework?"**

"**Well, that depends, why are you so concerned?"**

"**I just made the Quidditch team and well I really can't have a lot of homework."**

"**Well, I will try my best, know please open your books to page 5 and I would like you to read the introductory with a partner of your choosing," she paused as the students looked around excitedly and started pointing at each other and nodding," but choose wisely otherwise I will be picking. Please seat yourselves away from each other. And once you are done I want you to discuss it."**

**She sat back down in her sit, making sure everyone was in attendance and started walking around the room, making sure everything was all right. 10 minutes before the bell rang she spoke.**

"**Students, I would like you to return back to your seats please," she paused as they all walked back to their seats and sat down," now I thank you for cooperating with me on the first day, for that I reward you with no homework BUT," she said over the excited squeals," I want you to be prepared to talk about what you read today at tomorrow's lesson you may leave early."**

**She smiled and sat back down as students made their way out of the room, as she heard tiny parts of conversations.**

"**I really like her she is really cool!" bellowed one student to her friend.**

"**Oh my god I can't wait for tomorrow, I am so ready for anything!"**

**And with that the rest of the day seemed to be wonderful, lunch rolled around when Angela arrived in the Great Hall, with other students pointing excitedly at her and smiling. She made her way up to the staff table and sat down, potatoes and rolls appearing in front of her, she ate hastily until someone gripped her shoulder. She turned around to see Professor Weasley smiling.**

"**Arthur, hello" said Angela as she wiped her mouth and stood up to shake his hand.**

"**Oh no please sit down, take a load off."**

"**Oh, well thank you very much" she then sat down and gripped the back of her chair looking at Weasley.**

"**I have been hearing nothing but good news about your lessons so far!"**

"**Oh, well the students are very fun."**

"**I may warn you already you have a big fan club."**

"**Oh, it is an honor, Hogwarts is definitely home for me" she beamed.**

"**Well, I have a favor to ask you, could you meet me at my office tonight at 6 o**

**clock?"**

"**Oh yes I will thank you uh Professor."**

"**Great, eat eat!" and with that he sat back down beaming from ear to ear.**

**Angela finished eating and headed back to her classroom, soon enough second years entered the classroom talking excitedly.**

"**Please, please sit down now class is about to start" as if magic was cast over the whole class they obeyed and immediately made their way to their desks taking out their supplies and smiling at her.**

"**Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Angela Griffith but you may call me Professor Griffith" she paused to make sure the students heard her then spoke again.**

"**Alright, if you would please open your books to page 10, we will be studying werewolves today."**

**She rushed to her desk taking out her copy and opening her book looking back up at the class as they waited patiently looking at her.**

"**Ok, do any of you know a werewolf?" she asked**

**As if he were waiting for the opportunity, a small boy thrust his hand in the air fidgeting in his seat. Realizing who he was she smiled and walked toward him.**

"**Alright Mr. Potter calm down, please how do you know a werewolf?"**

"**My uncle is a werewolf although he is dead but my dad has told me about him. My grandpa was his best friend in school when they went here."**

"**Oh, well your dear dad knew him well he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts when I was taught here, your dad was always hanging around him" she smiled.**

"**Ok, well from your books and your knowledge, I would like you to pair up with someone and do the questions on page 16. If all goes well no homework will be assigned proceed."**

**The class was having fun, and for the first time in a while Angela was feeling accepted and noticeable. As class ended, and no homework was assigned, Angela prepared for another class which went a bit worse, the students wouldn't pay attention, 6th years, and ended up assigning a lot of homework which they weren't grateful for. After a long hour Angela made her way to dinner, after finishing her piece of pie she made her way to Professor Weasley's office. **

**She made her way to the large eagle statue said the password, (coffee cakes) and made her way up the spiraling stairs. She made a knock on the door, and heard the faint noise of Mr. Weasley inside;**

"**Come in."**

**She walked inside and made her way to the desk in the center of the room, and sat down in the chair in front of him.**

"**Miss. Griffith, how are you doing today?" he asked.**

"**Wonderful, yourself?"**

"**Absolutely wonderful" he beamed then continued," I have another favor to ask you."**

"**Of course what is it?"**

"**Well, as you know we have Heads of the Houses, and dear Marcia has been feeling ill and feels she is very close to her death."**

"**Oh, that is horrible."**

"**But, that's not what I wanted to say, I was wondering if you would like to be Head of Gryffindor House?"**

"**Oh my wow that is an honorable favor, most certainly."**

"**Wonderful, I will keep you posted thank you yet again" he said shaking her hand.**

"**No problem thank you night Professor" she said as she left his office. She smiled and made her way to her bed, falling asleep fast.**

**The morning sun awoke her as she stretched in her four-poster bed. As she drew the hangings off around her she jumped as a small boy appeared beside her.**

"**James, what can I do for you?" she asked in a terrified way.**

"**I didn't mean to scare you Professor I have to show you something come quick!"**

**He grabbed her hand thrusting her out of her bed; she took a coat quickly and placed it over her nightdress. James took her around corners, through corridors and down hallways until finally.**

"**Scorpio!" she screamed.**

**Before her stood Scorpio Malfoy, with his wand pointed at a small girl with red hair. He had a fierce look on his face and the small girl was trying to hide her face with a book.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" she asked pulling him out of the crowd.**

"**Nothing, just teaching her a lesson!" he screamed.**

"**That's it I am taking you to Professor Weasley."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Young girl?" she said making her way through the crowd as the small girl now lay limp on the floor, very pale and passed out.**

"**Is there anyone around here who knows her?"**

"**I do" said a familiar voice.**

**The same boy who came to her made his way through the crowd of second years toward her.**

"**She's my sister."**

"**Ok, James I want you to take her to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will take care of her there, as for you Scorpio." She turned around to see the small blonde boy looking at her with fury.**

"**What?' he asked disgustedly.**

"**You will be coming with me, everyone else back to your common rooms class starts soon, come on now move!" the students around her went in all directions until everyone made their way in the right direction. She made Scorpio move with her as they moved to the Professor's room.**

"**Angela, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked curiously.**

"**Good Morning sir, I found young Scorpio in the middle of the hallway threatening a young Potter girl, Lily."**

"**Know Scorpio, why would you do that?" he asked.**

"**She- she oh she is a filthy little half-blood!"**

"**Excuse me but we do not use those kinds of words, in this school!"**

"**Oh really well your own granddaughter is saying it quite a lot" said Malfoy happily.**

"**Hm, well I will talk with her later as for you a detention with me tomorrow night, Angela you may return to doing what you were doing and Scorpio you will be late for class I suggest you hurry along now."**

**After escorting Scorpio back to his common room, Angela made her way to her bed, hurrying to get ready for class which started in 5 minutes. She hurried along, finally, the last corner making her way into her already full classroom.**

"**Alright students please take your seats sorry I am a little late had to take care of something."**

**She made her way around to the front of her desk and class soon began. Lunchtime finally rolled around she took her seat at the staff table and let out a bug sigh. Finally some time off her feet. She had been walking around her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes all morning teaching the students how to cast a patronus which was brought down from an N.E.W.T level to teaching material thanks to Harry Potter. As soon as lunch made the tables everyone dug in hungry from working all day, including the students. Usually the Great Hall was filled with chatter but today it was unusually quiet except for a few whispers here and there.**

"**Students" Angela heard Arthur beginning to speak.**

**Everyone's heads turned to the spot where he was standing.**

"**I know I don't usually say words at lunch or breakfast, but I need to have a talk with each and every one of you about some stuff that has been going on around here."**

**Sneers and laughs came from the Slytherin table where Scorpio was being patted on the back, like he just won the Quidditch final. **

"**Early this morning an incident happened in one of the corridors involving a young boy and girl. I soon found out why this happened and would have to say that I am very disappointed. I am of course talking about the disgusting names that have been made up to make fun of witch and wizards blood. Each and every one of us has a right to be proud of our blood even if neither parent is a wizard or witch. Please respect each other, that is all." **

**With a quick glance at the Slytherin table he sat back down. Angela finished her dinner and went back to her room, collapsing on her bed. The next morning, on her way to class she passed the huge ruby filled clock indicating each houses points. She smiled seeing that Gryffindor had lost no points while 5 beautiful ruby crystals had fallen from Slytherins slot. By the 3rd day Angela had gotten the hang of teaching classes and was enjoying it all. That is until she went to dinner one night to find someone missing in the middle of the table.**

**It was Arthur Weasley.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mysterious Disappearance of the Headmaster**

**No one knew where he was, including the Deputy Headmaster Professor Slughorn. Everyone was worried, concerned and no one could seem to concentrate on classes, not even the teachers. At lunch the teachers headed to the staff room instead of the Great Hall.**

**z**

"**Did anyone see him last night?" asked Horace.**

"**I did, he was heading to his office" said Filch.**

**A knock came on the door as Angela headed to the door, hands shaking. As she opened the door, she relaxed and smiled.**

"**Angela, hi I just heard anything new?" said Harry as he gave her a reassuring hug.**

"**No, no one has seen him since last night."**

"**I really wish we could just have no problems for awhile" said a familiar male voice.**

"**Ron, stop this is your father!" said another familiar voice.**

**Two figures stepped in behind Harry and smiled at Angela.**

"**Angela how are you?" asked Hermione**

"**Could be better… you?" Angela responded.**

"**Well…." She began.**

"**I wish my dad could just stay in one place for awhile..." smiled Ron as he gave her a hug.**

"**Well… the trusty 3-some is back at Hogwarts!" said Neville.**

"**Neville?" asked Hermione excitedly.**

"**It's me!" he smiled as he rushed to them.**

"**You seem to be doing great" said Harry conversationally.**

"**Yeah, it's like after Voldemorts downfall I started remembering things and this opportunity came to me, how are you guys doing?" he asked.**

"**Pretty good, except for the fact that my father is missing!" screamed Ron in anger.**

" **Well, that's what we're talking about."**

"**Could we possibly go to his office and just look around?" asked Harry.**

"**Sure" said Angela.**

"**Thanks" Harry smiled and said goodbye as he, Ron and Hermione left for 's office.**

**As Angela was trying to keep the class occupied a knock came on her door.**

"**Come in.."**

"**Hi Angela!" said Harry as Ron and Hermione came in behind him.**

"**DADDY!" screamed Lily and James.**

"**Hey guys, listen go back to work I need to talk to Angela.**

"**Ok" said Lily with a smile.**

"**You two James."**

"**I want a hug."**

**Harry gave his son a hug and headed to Angela's desk.**

"**Harry, Ron, Hermione what's up?"**

"**We found something you might want to see" said Harry nervously.**

"**Well, I am in the middle of a class right now."**

"**When does it get over?" asked Ron.**

"**5 minutes, can you wait?" asked Angela.**

"**Yeah we can." said Ron as he pulled Hermione into a tight hug.**

"**So, how is Ginny doing?" asked Angela.**

**Ron and Hermione looked up earnestly.**

"**Um, well she passed away last night."**

"**Oh my I'm so sorry, how?" she asked.**

"**She got a very severe infection and it just spread through her whole body."**

"**Oh, Harry I am so sorry."**

"**Nothing you can do about it."**

"**Alright class, times up please read chapter 4 before tomorrow, dismissed."**

**After Lily and James slowly made their way to their dad and gave him a tight hug, Angela turned around and sat at her desk waiting for the three to speak.**

"**We found something in his room come with us."**

**Angela was grabbed by the arm from Harry as they swiftly walked to the Headmasters office.**

"**Wait, how did you guys know the password?" she asked briskly.**

"**Come on Angela, you know Harry knows everything around here" said Hermione with a smile.**

**Harry was completely abashed to that statement because he was morally focused on getting inside. Finally the four of them were inside Harry immediately went to the Dumbledore portrait hanging behind the Headmasters desk.**

"**Dumbledore, sir."**

**The man in the portrait awoke with a jolt, and stared at Harry through his half-moon spectacles then smiled.**

"**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Angela nice to see you all."**

"**Listen, I was wondering if you had seen anything last night happen here, particularly with Mr. Weasley" said Harry quickly.**

"**Well, Harry, before I went to sleep Mr. Weasley was talking to Scorpio Malfoy, then I went to sleep and woke up when you came in."**

"**So, you didn't hear anything happening?"**

"**Not at all."**

"**This is all very strange, I mean he disappears at a time when Ginny dies, his own daughter, and isn't found. When is the funeral planned for Ginny, Harry?" asked Angela.**

"**Um, well… I haven't exactly thought of a date yet…"**

"**Oh, well maybe when we have Ginny's funeral he will come to it."**

"**If I may, Ms. Griffith, I could go to my other portrait in Hogsmeade and see if anyone had seen him last night" said Dumbledore.**

"**Oh, that would be great. Thanks." **

**Then the four of them walked around and into his sleeping quarters, where they found a piece of parchment laying on his bed and a quill next to it. Angela and Ron went to his bed, while Hermione and Harry searched the rest of the area.**

"**Oh my!" said Ron and Angela.**

"**What?" said Harry and Hermione.**

"**You have to hear this;**

' **Dear Molly, I am writing to you to tell you that I won't be coming to Ginny's funeral, I feel very sorry for Harry and will send him my thoughts. I am actually on my way to' **

**Then it stops there."**

"**What I don't get is, if this was written last night, how did he already know Ginny was dead?" asked Harry.**

"**What about not ending the letter, what was he on his way to?" asked Hermione.**

"**I don't know , but I think I need to write to my mom" said Ron.**

"**You can use my owl Ron, in the meantime I need to get some lunch and then I have classes" said Angela.**

"**ok, thanks for helping us, bye" said Hermione as she hugged her.**

"**Thanks" said Ron.**

"**I will see you later and make sure my kids don't know anything about this" said Harry as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.**

**Angela made her way out of the sleeping quarters and looked at the empty portrait of Dumbledore. Then after a few seconds, she left and returned to the Great Hall.**

"**Angela, have you heard anything?" asked Filch.**

"**Yes, I need to address the students it's urgent."**

"**STUDENTS!" screamed Filch.**

**Silence immediately fell and heads turned to the front.**

"**Students, I first of all like to say that you are all very safe, but due to the fact that we do not have a headmaster at this time, Deputy Headmaster Mr. Slughorn will be taking over in the meantime. Please use safety and have a good night, thanks."**

**Angela sat down at her regular seat and began to eat, suddenly the two tall doors opened and Harry and Hermione rushed in, hurrying towards Angela.**

"**Angela…" said Harry out of breath.**

"**What is it…?"**

"**It's Ron, we can't find him!" said Hermione in a terrified voice.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**We were waiting in Mr. Weasley's office after you and Ron left and then we got worried so we went to the owltry and all that was there was the letter, and it wasn't finished."**

"**Oh my, come with me…"**

**Angela walked over to Slughorn and told him to tell the students to go to there common rooms immediately. Then walked out of the Great Hall and to Angela's office.**

"**What are we going to do?" asked Hermione.**

"**It seems that whatever is going on is involving the Weasley family.." said Harry.**

"**I'm part of the family.." said Hermione in a terrified shrill.**

"**No, only direct descendants, we need to get Rose and Hugo here." **

**All three immediately went to Gryffindor Tower, and walked in to terrified teenage and small children's voices. **

"**Please students, no need to worry, Rose and Hugo could you come here for a second, everyone else to your dormitories please."**

"**MOMMY!" said both as they ran into their mom's arms.**

"**Hey guys!" said Hermione.**

"**What's going on mum?" asked Hugo.**

**Almost immediately after her son said that, Hermione broke down into tears. Angela and Harry both helped her to one of the seats in the common room as Rose and Hugo followed with terrified looks n their faces.**

"**It's your dad guys, we can't find him."**

"**No, not daddy!" squealed little Rose.**

**Harry picked up Rose and hugged her, while Hugo was comforting his mom.**

"**It's ok everything is going to be alr-" Harry stopped mid- sentence when he heard a voice.  
><em>He's back, he's returned and he's ready for revenge<em>**

**This went twice.**

"**No." Harry said silently thinking he was saying it to himself, until he heard Hermione's voice.**

"**What Harry?" she asked.**

"**I heard- you know what guys, why don't you head to the kitchen and ask Dobby for some ice cream ok?" he said to their little faces.**

"**Cool!" said Hugo.**

**Both left then Angela and Hermione both puzzly looked at Harry whose face was as white as winter's snow.**

"**Hermione you know when back in our second year you and Ron found out that I was a parseltounge?"**

"**Yes, but Harry wh-" she was interrupted.**

"**Ok, and do you remember the voice I was hearing, in the pipes?" he said.**

"**Yes" finished Hermione.**

"**Well, I am hearing that voice again!"**

"**Oh no Harry what is it saying?" she asked with a terrified voice.**

"**He's back, he's returned and he's ready for revenge… I know the snake is talking about Voldemort I know it."**

"**Harry, you defeated him he's dead!" screamed Hermione.  
>Angela overheard gasps from above. She turned around to see two 5th years starring at them.<strong>

"**Back to your dorms immediately!" she screamed with a hint of fear in her voice.**

"**I just don't know what this all means."**

**Suddenly a portrait cleared its throat nearby.**

"**Sorry to uh.. interrupt but Dumbledore is back."**

**The three rushed out of the Gryffindor common room and hurriedly reached the Headmasters office.**

"**Where's Slughorn?" asked Hermione.**

"**Teaching a class."**

"**Dumbledore what is it?" asked Harry.**

"**I talked to Madam Rosmerta you remember her right?", all three nodded in unison," well she said she had seen a dark figure in a cloak milling around Hogsmeade that night. He didn't come into any place that night and he was headed here."**

"**Oh no this cannot be happening to me again!" screamed Harry as he put his hands through his hair in frustration.**

"**What is it Harry?" asked Dumbledore**

"**Voldemort that's who it is, his snake voice is saying he's back, he's returned and he's ready for revenge. I should've known my scar has been killing me for the past few days but I thought that was because of Ginny being so close to her death."**

"**Harry you should know that your scar only reacts to Voldemort's feelings not your own!" said Dumbledore again with no worry in his voice.**

"**I know that now I just wasn't thinking."**

"**Well, what should we do, Hermione's husband and father-in-law are missing" said Angela.**

"**What I suggest is that we inform the Weasley family and make sure we keep them safe then we will see what happens."**

"**Dumbledore?"**

"**Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.**

"**Do you think my husband is..- dead?" **

"**I do not have the slightest idea what has happened to your husband, but by knowing Mr. Weasley for years now I know he will be alright in the face of danger."**

"**Yeah as long as no spiders are present" said Harry with a laugh.**

**Hermione and Angela brightened up and laughed with Harry for a few which lifted everyone's spirits.**

"**So, should we cancel all classes for now?" asked Angela.**

"**Why should we?"**

"**Well, I wanted to come along…"**

"**Oh well, I think just Defense Against the Dark Arts classes should be cancelled none other although I am not in charge Mr. Slughorn is."**

**As if on cue the fat and short man himself entered his office startled to see three young adults in his office starring at a sleeping portrait.**

"**What are you doing in here? Wait, is that you Harry?" he asked quickly changing moods.**

"**Uh, yes sir."**

"**Harry, m' boy!" he screamed as he rushed to him.**

"**And my ,my ,my this must be Miss. Granger!"**

"**Uh, Mrs. Weasley sir nice to see you again."**

"**Oh so you married young Weasley huh?"**

"**Yes I did indeed."**

"**Now what can I do for you two?"**

"**Actually there is three of us" said Angela.**

"**Oh of course the new teacher my apologies what can I do for you _three_?" he asked putting emphases on the three.**

"**We actually have a problem."**

**They each explained what was going on as he listened intently which was quite unusual for him.**

"**Oh I see… yes… well no problem there but please be careful. We don't want anyone to worry." **

"**Thank you sir," squealed Angela," let's go guys!"**

**The three hurried out of the office and past the Great Hall to the hill just outside of the castle.**

"**Ready?" asked Harry.**

**Both girls nodded. Harry took his hand in both of theirs and all closed their eyes. A sickening sensation came over Angela. Almost like she was falling down a tunnel then it all ended almost as quickly as it came.**

"**Where are we?" asked Hermione.**

"**I don't know, all I thought was take us to Ron."**

**The three were standing in a dark forest where the fog was so bad they could barely see each other. Harry took out his wand with is left hand while still holding on to Angela's hand.**

"**Lumos!" he said quickly.**

**Suddenly the whole forest lightened up and a tall figure was walking slowly through the trees. His clothes were disheveled and his hair a mess, when Harry took a quick step, the body stopped and looked up. All three gasped in horror, the eyes were aglow and looked terrified.**

"**Knocks!" the dingy forest came back and the man turned and walked away.**

"**Oh dear god, that was Ron I know it was" said Hermione sadly.**

**Harry sat her down and then came back to Angela.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah, I just can't believe it…" she said.**

"**There they are!" came a voice from behind.**

**Harry quickly turned around and seen the tall hoods and long cloaks.**

"**Hurry, grab my hand!"**

**Chapter 4**

**The Playing Game**

**Suddenly everything was gone and they were at the burrow.**

"**Come on there's a light on" said Hermione as they all ran to the tall house.**

"**What is this?" asked Angela.**

"**The Weasleys' house."**

"**Oh."**

**The door opened and an old looking woman, looked up at them with a worried expression spread across her face. **

"**Oh my Harry? Hermione? Is that you?" she asked.**

"**Y-yes.." Hermione finished then broke into tears.**

"**Oh dear come in."**

**All three walked in and sat in the living area where the fire was crackling in the fireplace. Mrs. Weasely worriedly looked at the odd clock sitting above the fire, before sitting down. **

"**Mrs. Weasley I am Angela, Angela Griffith I am a new teacher at Hogwarts." Angela said.**

"**Nice to meet you now what is the meaning of this?"**

"**We need you to um, go into hiding, we believe your family is in danger, your husband has been missing for 2 days and your son just went missing today."**

"**Oh my no, but why us?" **

"**We have no idea, but will you go into hiding for us?" asked Harry.**

"**Of course, but where?" she asked.**

**Harry's face lit up at the idea he had stirring in his head. Angela noticed this and become puzzled. **

"**What is it Harry?" she asked.**

"**I know where we could hide them and it would have everything and anything the Weasley's needed and we could keep an eye on them" he finished.**

"**Where?" asked Hermione.**

"**Come on we have to get George…"**

**Mrs. Weasley dropped her cloth that was in her hand and ran out the door with Harry and Angela protecting her on both sides. All grabbed hands, and started spinning and in a blink of an eye were gone. A few seconds later they appeared in Diagon Alley where the cold wind was whistling through the empty streets. There was only one light on to be seen and it was right above the twins shop.**

"**Hurry!"**

**All four ran to the entrance and began knocking hard.**

"**Open!"**

"**Come on George open up!"**

**They heard footsteps coming and Mrs. Weasleys' eyes started to well up and tears came.**

"**I really don't understand why George keeps this shop open."**

"**Maybe he wanted to remember his brother in a funny way" said Harry.**

**Suddenly the door opened and a tall man, with long and thick red hair stood in the doorway.**

"**Ma?. Harry? Hermione? Angela?" he said.**

"**Hi honey!" said Molly.**

"**What are you all doing here?" he asked.**

"**We need to talk to you."**

"**Come in."**

**All walked inside and went up some stairs into a living room where they sat down uncomfortably waiting for George to come back with tea.**

"**I don't have much food so I hope you all aren't too hungry."**

"**How are you dear?" asked Molly while taking a cup of tea.**

"**Could be better, it's a little lonely without Fred here."**

"**You know maybe you should just close down the place, then maybe yo-" Molly was interrupted by Harry.**

"**Listen I know you haven't seen each other for a while but this is very serious, George your father and brother have gone missing, we need to put the rest of the family into hiding until we are sure what happened to them."**

"**Oh, where are we hiding?" asked George.**

**After finishing tea, all set out to Hogwarts making sure Mrs. Weasley and George were safe.**

"**In here" said Harry.**

**Suddenly a huge door appeared and all stepped inside, beds were laid in a corner and a kitchen was set up near the end, a living area set in the center.**

"**Oh my, is this the R-" started George.**

"**Room of Requirement? Yes" said Harry.**

"**Wonderful, I mean it's perfect for you guys" chimed in Hermione.**

"**Yeah it is…" said George in amazement.**

"**Great, alright we three have to go if you need anything you know where to find the Headmaster."**

"**Wait, when will you guys be back?" asked Molly.**

"**Not sure, don't worry you'll be safe."**

"**Be safe you three, I had to worry about you, Harry and Hermione, and Ron before now it's Angela, just be careful" said Molly.**

"**Don't worry we will be Mrs. Weasley" said Angela with a smile.**

**Harry took Angela's hand as they left the secret room out into the cold December air again as they headed to Hogsmeade.**

"**So, where are we going to go?" asked Hermione.**

"**I think we should go to Godric's Hallow first, see if anything's going on there you know?" asked Harry.**

"**Harry, if you wanted to go check on your house why didn't you just say so?" said Hermione.**

"**Wait, what? Go check on my house?" asked Harry.**

"**Yeah Harry, don't you live in Goddric's Hallow?" asked Angela quietly.**

"**Well, yes but never mind let's just go there."**

**Harry paid for their barely drunken drinks and headed outside. All held hands as they apparated to Harry's living room.**

"**Wow, this is spectacular Harry."**

"**Thanks, ok let's separate, me and Angela will go upstairs and Hermione you look down here."**

"**ok." **

**Angela and Harry reached the upstairs, where a long hallway stretched, Angela began searching the rooms, two boy type rooms with all sorts of Quiddtich team posters hanging on the walls, and a girls room with a ton of pictures of friends and family on the walls. After finding nothing she went into Harry's room where she seen him sitting on the bed, with a picture frame in his hand. Angela walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed, while putting a hand on his back.**

"**It's ok Harry."**

"**I know, I just wish my kids could have grandparents, you know" he said as he turned and looked at her face.**

"**I know Harry, you know what I found out before school started?"**

"**What?"**

"**I am currently living in your aunt and uncle's house…"**

"**You mean Private Drive?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, Hagrid told me this."**

"**That's great" Harry said as he looked outside his window in the distance a pile of debris lay on the ground, the remains of Harry's old house.**

"**You know, the funny thing is I don't ever remember that house, I mean I know I was only 2 but I mean some kids have memories even when they were tiny" Harry turned to Angela and she seen tears streaming down his face. She touched his face to wipe his tears away, Harry leaned over to her as she leaned into him. They both shared a wet kiss due to the fact that both were crying. Suddenly a cry came from downstairs, as both jumped a mile.**

"**Hermione!" both said to each other.**

**Hand in hand both rushed down the stairs, Harry went into the kitchen and Angela into the living area. Both rushed back to the steps running into each other.**

"**Anything?" asked a worried Harry.**

"**No, you?" asked Angela.**

"**No."**

"**Hermione?" screamed Angela.**

**No answer.**

"**I don't think she is here anymore…. What is that? " asked Harry as he walked past her and sat down on his couch with a small paper in his hand. Angela followed as she read the note in his hand.**

"**Oh no, why do I get dragged into this?" asked Angela.**

"**That happens when your with me, come let's go."**

**Harry got up and grabbed Angela's hand as they walked outside again and apparated to **

**Angela's current house and Harry's old home. They ended up on the front lawn, where Angela could see her door partly opened. Harry grabbed Angela's hand and squeezed it tightly before walking inside. Nothing seemed to have changed in her house, nothing was missing and it didn't even look like anyone was there.**

"**You know this place hasn't changed at all" said Harry.**

**Angela just laughed and walked to the kitchen where a small piece of parchment lay on the counter. **

"**Harry, come here quickly."**

"**What is it?" he asked as he rushed into the kitchen from the living room.**

"**It says we should find what we are looking for here."**

"**What? It can't be that easy, especially if Voldemort is behind it."**

"**Harry, maybe Voldemort isn't behind it" said Angela, almost regretting it as quickly as she said it. **

"**WHAT!" screamed Harry.**

"**I'm sorry I just thought I'd say it, I was just thinking it."**

**Angela then walked out into the living room with tears glistening down her face. Harry rushed to her and sat down next to her trying to look into her face.**

"**Angela, I'm sorry I just I- I have a lot going on right now, I mean my wife just died yesterday, my kids are worried with what is happening at Hogwarts and I am trying to be a good friend and find out what is happening. All the while someone just might be messing with my mind?"**

**Angela lifted her head out of her hands, looking at Harry. The tears weren't stopping as her head fell onto his shoulder. Somehow his hand found hers as both sat in the dark living room trying to reconcile each other. Suddenly in the midst of the moment they heard a bang, both jerked their heads around.**

"**Come on" said Harry.**

**Both rushed upstairs and into Harry's old bedroom, where the closet door was shaking.**

"**Stand back Angy" said Harry.**

**He took his wand out of his back pocket and went to the door. At first he was going to turn the knob then thought twice and instead yelled, "alohamora".**

"**RON! HERMIONE!" screamed Harry.**

**Angela rushed to Harry's side, as she helped untie his friends and as soon as the tape was off their mouths both burst into each other's accounts of what happened.**

"**Whoa, let's get you guys out of the closet first then you can talk."**

**All four went downstairs and sat in the living room.**

"**Anyone hungry?" asked Angela.**

"**YES!" screamed Ron.**

"**Ok, I think I can whip up something."**

"**Why? This isn't your house someone obviously lives here" said Ron.**

"**No, this is my house Ron, I live here."**

"**You mean you live in Harry's old home?" asked Hermione finally speaking.**

"**Yes, I was surprised myself when I found out."**

"**It is a beautiful home you have though."**

"**Thank you, here you are Ron."**

**Angela sat the plate of sandwiches on the table as Ron grabbed a ton eating like he hadn't for days.**

"**Ok, enough small talk, what is going on?" asked Harry.**

"**Why don't I tell you Harry…" said a familiar voice .**

**Harry turned around and his mouth dropped.**

"**Malfoy?" asked Harry in astonishment .**

"**Yes, Potter? What you thought I wasn't capable of something like this?" **

"**Yes actually, it's you were talking about."**

"**Oh well that is a compliment coming from someone like you."**

**Malfoy made his way to the couch and sat down next to a terrified Angela. Harry studied his face before rolling his eyes.**

"**Oh Harry, may I ask, how is dear Ginny?" said Malfoy before pausing, "Oh she is dead I almost forgot she was so shy all the time, yet very unattractive what did guys see in that girl?"**

"**SHUT UP!" screamed Harry.**

**He got up out of his seat and walked to the window looking outside it with his arms crossed.**

"**Harry, it wasn't Voldemort it was me."**

"**No, you didn't think I hadn't figured it out yet!"**

"**Nope I hadn't."**

"**So, where is Mr. Weasley?"**

"**I thought I would let you see for yourself…"**

**Suddenly Malfoys wand pointed in Harry's direction, Angela leapt toward him as both were apparated to a village.**

"**Where are we Harry?" asked Angela.**

"**I- I don't know…" he answered.**

"**I swear I am ready to fight this muggle lover sir let me kill himmm pleaseeeee!" squealed a familiar voice.**

"**Bellitrax Lestrange?" asked Harry.**

"**Not exactly, her daughter, Lexi Lestrange, and you must be Harry Potter."**

"**Yeah, what are you doing?"**

"**Getting ready to kill your best friends father."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Because Master says so.."**

"**And who is your master Lexi?"**

"**I am you prat!" said Malfoy.**

"**You've got to be kidding me?"**

"**He possesses all the qualities the Dark Lord possessed in his time."**

"**Really? Does that include good grades from school?"**

"**Harry is that you?" said Mr. Weasley.**

"**Arthur, what happened to you?" asked Harry.**

"**I don't remember…"**

"**What did you do to him?" asked Harry.**

"**Nothing, now Lexi go, I think we all shall see this duel."**

**Malfoy led the group to what looked like a small stage setup.**

"**Get up there old man!" screamed Malfoy as Mr. Weasley made his way upon the stage.**

"**What the-?" started Harry.**

"**Shh! My death eater needs concentration…"**

"**Your death eater?" asked Harry.**

"**Please begin…" said Malfoy.**

**In a split second both had wands were out but Mr. Weasley felt weak and collapsed to the floor. Lexi rushed over to him, kicking his back so he turned onto it.**

"**Do it now Lexi, now is the perfect time!" screamed her master.**

"**NO! He has a family how could you?" asked Harry.**

"**Because as the Dark Lord said before his death, you shall take my place. So I am taking his place by getting rid of the people I hate! LEXI NOW!"**

"**AVADA KADADRA!" she screamed.**

**A jet of green light almost too familiar to Harry shot out of the end of her wand and hit Mr. Weasley square in the chest.**

"**NO!" screamed Harry and Angela.**

**Chapter 5**

**Two Many Things Happen At Once**

**Angela and Harry ran to the stage but were stopped by a bright blue light. **

"**NO!-" suddenly both stopped as they were running inside Angela's house.**

"**Harry, Angela what happened?" asked a worried Hermione.**

"**No, no no… Harry no!" said Angela crying into Harry's chest.**

**Harry was consoling her when Hermione and Ron both looked puzzled.**

"**Harry, where did you go? What happened?" asked Hermione.**

"**Angela why don't you go get some tea while I tell them."**

"**Ok.." she said while tears continued rolling down her pale cheeks.**

"**You guys might want to sit down for this.." Harry said.**

**Both moved back to their original seats as Harry sat down across from them. He took a deep breath then told them. Hermione immediately started crying and Ron's face went from colorful to completely pale. Harry hugged Hermione and Ron as Angela brought tea for everyone. Angela sat next to Harry, handing him a cup of tea, then grabbed her own and started sipping from it. **

" **I can't believe it… Malfoy? The new Voldemort? What are they calling him?" asked Hermione.**

"**Master is all I heard, did you hear anything else Angela?" asked Harry turning to her.**

"**No, not really."**

**As they all continued talking Angela and Harry quickly fell asleep, Hermione put a blanket over them then lay next to Ron. Everyone fell asleep quickly, until the morning sun awoke Angela. She seen where she was and carefully took the blanket off of her and quietly made her way into the kitchen. After making some tea and sausage, everyone started waking up. **

"**Good morning everyone!" said Angela in an as cheery voice as she could produce.**

"**Morning Angela" said Harry.**

**Everyone had breakfast then dressed before leaving for Hogwarts. Harry and Angela thought it'd be best if Ron and Hermione tell Mrs. Weasely and George the news. After making their way through the halls, they arrived at the empty wall and Harry knocked. Inside George heard the noise and made his way to the door.**

"**Mum, their here."**

"**Who dear?" she asked from the bedroom.**

"**You know, Harry, Angela and Hermione?" he said.**

"**Oh my I hope they have Ron."**

**She ran out and opened the door with George…**

"**RON!" screamed Mrs. Weasely.**

**She grabbed Ron and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years.**

"**Mum, we have some…uh news to give you, Hermione and I do."**

"**Well, come sit down we can talk in here, I'll get some tea."**

**Ron and Hermione walked to the couch and sat down, and Angela held onto Harry's hand as they sat on the other couch. Mrs. Weasley came back with tea as George sat in one of the chairs. After each got a cup of tea, Mrs. Weasley sat down and sighed, taking a sip of her own cup.**

"**Ok, so what was this news Ron?" she asked.**

"**It's about dad.."**

"**Oh my is he ok, did you bring him with you?" she asked then looked around, not seeing looked back at Ron where tears started coming, "Just tell me how it happened.."**

**Both explained the story then Harry could feel tears on his sleeve, looking down he seen Angela crying and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. After saying goodbye, the four of them headed to the Headmasters office to tell him what happened. **

**As they got to the door, no one answered so they went inside after Harry unlocked the door. Slowly they made their way to the desk, no one was sitting in it, so Harry went to the other side, and he sank. Horace Slughorn was on the floor cold as an ice cube, he was magically murdered. All the rest of them examined him, looking for any signs of who could've done it. **

"**LOOK!" screamed Angela.**

**Her finger was pointing to his large neck where a mark lay on it like a tattoo. **

"**What is it?" asked Ron.**

"**It looks almost like a sword, or- or a-" started Harry.**

"**Wand!" said Angela.**

"**Yes, exactly that's it but what does it mean?" he asked.**

"**I think Malfoy might have something to do with this."**

"**If I may intrude upon this conversation, I was awake last night and all I saw was a small girl.." said Dumbledore.**

"**What color was her hair, sir?" asked Harry.**

"**I could not see it was very dark last night, I do not know why Mr. Slughorn didn't have a light on, he must've fallen asleep at his desk."**

"**Thanks, you've been a huge help, but have you heard about-" he started.**

"**Arthur? I am afraid so my deepest condolences to you and your family Ron."**

"**Thanks, sir" Ron said.**

"**But Dumbledore what are we supposed to do? There is no one to fill the Headmasters position now."**

"**Hm.. well I know one thing, the previous Headmaster usually decides."**

"**And that would be me.." came a voice next to Dumbledore.**

"**Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry.**

"**That would be me.. how are you Harry? Ron, Hermione and Angela? So nice to see you are all still together again."**

"**Minerva may we discuss something in private please" came Dumbledore's voice.**

"**Why don't we go, we should address the students, or at least someone should" said Harry.**

"**Alright" said the rest.**

**They hurried out of the office and ran down hallways, surprisingly running into no one as they made their way to the Great Hall.**

"**It must be dinner time" said a breathless Ron.**

"**Perfect" smiled Harry.**

**They reached the two large doors and pushed them opened, tons of heads turned and gasps came as kids found out who just entered. They slowly made their way to the front, heads turning everywhere looking at the four of them.**

"**This is kind of odd" said Ron out of the side of his mouth.**

"**No doubt" answered Hermione.**

"**Dad!" said James.**

"**Hey buddy!" answered Harry.**

**One of the teachers reached the group as they talked, then she nodded as Harry and the rest of them stood in the center.**

"**Uh, good evening everyone, my name is Harry Potter and my friends and I have some information about your current headmaster and your previous headmaster. Both have been killed by a powerful wizard. Please do not worry, you are more than safe here at Hogwarts, believe me. I used to go to school here when Lord Voldemort was in power. Anyway, in the meantime the two previous headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, are discussing who should be the next headmaster or headmistress. Classes will resume as usual and Defense Against the Dark arts will return. Please let me again reassure you, that you are safe here at Hogwarts and should you want to go home for Christmas break you will have extra security. That is all." **

**Harry finished then walked down to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat next to his son, James, as the rest sat at the end. Food suddenly appeared as quickly as they had sat down. Ron took advantage of it and ate like he usually did when he went to school at Hogwarts. **

"**Great job Harry" said Angela.**

"**Thanks."**

"**DADDY!" came a small girls voice from behind them.**

"**Honey, how are you?" he asked as he got up and picked her up.**

"**Good, a little scared but better now."**

"**Great, are you ready to go to bed?"**

"**Yeah it's been a long day."**

"**Well, why don't you tell me and Angela all about it as I take you guys to bed" he said.**

"**Ok!" she said perking up.**

"**Let's just find Albus, are you ready James?" he asked his son.**

"**Yep.. Albus is at the Slytherin table dad."**

"**Ok, then let's head on over there."**

**While holding Lily in his arms and holding James' hand, the four of them reached the slytherin table where Albus had just finished his glass of water.**

"**DAD!" he screamed.**

"**Hey big guy."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**I am taking your siblings to bed you want to come?"**

"**Sure, later guys" he said to his friends.**

"**See ya later Alby, nice meeting you Mr. Potter."**

"**And you are..?" he asked.**

"**Sam."**

"**Well, nice to meet you too Sam."**

"**Couldn't feel more honored."**

**The 5 of them walked out of the Great Hall and turned left, little James was puzzled.**

"**Dad, why are we going this way?" he asked.**

"**Because I have to take your brother to the Slytherin common room."**

"**Oh, and you know where the common room is?" he asked**

"**Yeah" he smiled remembering his second year.**

"**Of course Harry knows where the Slytherin common room is, god that place is interesting, wonder if it's changed since I've been there" said Ron.**

**All turned around and Angela and Harry smiled. **

"**We have to take Hugo to Slytherin too."**

"**Oh, right" said Harry.**

**They all walked together and once they'd gotten there, Lily, Angela, James, Rose and Hermione waited outside, while Ron, Harry, Albus and Hugo went inside.**

"**So, you and Harry seem close lately" said Hermione.**

"**Yeah, we've become really good friends."**

"**Maybe more than friends?" she asked.**

**Angela looked at the rest of the kids playing with their robes and talking in a circle a little ways away. She then looked back at Hermione and smiled.**

"**He's a nice guy, but I don't think he'll be wanting to get back into a relationship after Ginny's death."**

"**Yeah, well I don't know, Harry surprises me sometimes. He is a great guy, but can be strange at other times."**

**Both laughed as Ron and Harry walked out laughing, when they see the girls looking at them both blushed.**

"**Come on guys!" screamed Harry.**

"**I am a girl daddy" said Lily as she skipped to her dad's side and held his hand.**

"**I'm sorry honey."**

"**It's ok", the young girl yawned as she twisted a piece of her red hair in her finger, "I am tired daddy."**

"**We're almost there Lily" said Angela.**

**Lily looked at her, then smiled.**

"**Your Mrs. Griffith right?"**

"**No, Ms. Griffith dear, but yes."**

"**You mean you're not married?" she asked puzzled.**

"**No, I am afraid not, at least not yet."**

"**Oh, well you're pretty so that's why I was curious" she smiled.**

"**Aw, thank you sweetie."**

**The little girl smiled as they came upon the fat lady's portrait.**

"**Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger and of course our Head of House, Angela Griffith. I heard you were roaming around the castle."**

"**Actually it's Hermione Weasley, ma'm" said Hermione.**

"**Oh my you two got married! Well, does anyone have the password for me or are we just going to stand around and talk all day?" she asked.**

"**Toad face" said James.**

"**Welcome back to Gryffindor…" she answered and swung open.**

"**Head of house?" asked Harry.**

"**Yes, I am Head of Gryffindor House" Angela said with a smile.**

"**Congratulations."**

"**Thanks" she smiled then laughed.**

"**Alright let's get you all to bed."**

"**Dad, I can go by myself, good night" said James.**

"**Ok, good night."**

"**You ready Lily?" he looked down at his daughter.**

"**Yep!" she squealed as she grabbed her dad's hand and headed up the stairs, behind Ron and Hermione.**

**Rose led her parents into the first years quarters, and Harry and Angela were led into the second years quarters by Lily. After she changed and climbed into bed, Harry and Angela helped tuck her in. Angela and Harry kneeled on the sides of her bed, and smiled.**

"**Good night honey, see you in the morning."**

"**You're staying daddy?" she asked,**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**YAY!" she clapped her hands together.**

**Harry laughed as he got up, and then Angela got up, but was stopped by Lily grabbing her hand. **

"**Good night mom.." she smiled.**

"**I'm not your mom sweetheart just a friend.." Angela smiled back at her.**

"**Oh.." Lily said then her eyes slowly drooped until they closed.**

"**Come on Angy.." said Harry.**

**They walked out and Harry slowly shut the door.**

"**Why does she think I am her mom, I'm not she was the one who figured out I wasn't married" whispered Angela.**

"**I don't know, come on we need to go check on Mrs. Weasley and George."**

"**Alright."**

**Harry led the way down the stairs and into the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting for them, Hermione with her hands on her hips. **

"**What?" asked Angela.**

"**Lily thinks you're her mom?" she said.**

"**So..?" she said in defense.**

"**Come on you guys we can talk about this later, we must go check on your mom and brother Ron."**

"**Let's go then" Ron said as he climbed out of the portrait hole.**

**The rest followed him out and headed to the blank wall, and knocked. George came to the door and in a huge surprise hugged Hermione and Ron.**

"**I love you guys, come Angela, Harry…" he said with a weak smile.**

**After having a group hug, Mrs. Weasley entered and smiled.**

"**How are you doing?" asked Angela.**

"**Well, I could be better, but I am good, oh come here you guys" she said opening her arms, they all went to her and gave her a huge hug.**

"**So, have you heard who the new headmaster is yet?" asked George.**

"**No" said Angela.**

"**I think Harry should be the headmaster.. you love Hogwarts" continued George.**

"**Yeah I think so too, I mean you're here even though your wife just died, I mean your dedicated" said Hermione.**

"**That's because of Mr. Weasley, my best friends' dad needed help."**

"**That's exactly the reason why Harry, because you have love, and always will" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly.**

"**Well, it would certainly be an honor" Harry said with a smile.**

"**Alright, well I guess we should be going."**

"**Goodbye, goodnight, Ron be careful.. you too Hermione, Harry and Angela" said Mrs. Weasley as she somehow got them all in a hug again.**

**After leaving, they went to the Gryffindor common room, and sat in front of the fireplace talking until they all fell asleep, leaving their thoughts behind them and drifting into their dreams.**

**Chapter 6**

**And the New Headmaster Is….**

"**Dad wake up, wake up…!" came a young boy's voice. **

"**Huh? What the heck?" said Harry groggily as he awoke with the bright sun coming through the huge common room windows.**

"**Dad, come on it's time for breakfast" then came a young girl's voice.**

"**James, Lily ok I will come."**

**With help from his kids, Harry got up and noticed before climbing out of the portrait hole, that Angela, Hermione and Ron were all gone.**

"**What time is it you guys?" he asked before thinking too much about it.**

"**Um, I think its 9 dad" said Lily.**

"**Oh, really? Ok thanks.."**

**As they neared the Great Hall, Harry ran straight into Hermione and Ron.**

"**Harry, good morning" said a cheerful Hermione.**

"**Morning guys, why were you all up so early this morning?" asked Harry.**

"**Well, Angela had to get up for her work and I heard her leaving and I got up and we got Rose up and went to breakfast" said Ron.**

"**Oh, alright, what are you guys going to do today?" he asked.**

"**Probably hang with mum and George."**

"**Oh ok.."**

"**Dad, come on I am hungry" came Lilly's voice.**

"**Alright sweetie, I guys I will see you guys later?" **

"**Yep and by the way congratulations mate!" said Ron as he turned to leave with Hermione.**

"**What do you mean?" asked a clueless Harry.**

"**Ron, you weren't supposed to say anything yet!" Hermione scream whispered.**

**She slapped his arm and gave him a no blinking stare.**

"**What? He can't figure it out yet.." then Ron's voice drifted away as Harry was pulled into the hall and Ron and Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement.**

**After beginning breakfast, almost immediately Angela got up out of her seat and walked towards the front. Angela smiled at Harry as Harry smiled back and silence fell upon the Great Hall.**

"**As you all know the previous Headmistress, Professor McGonagall and former Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, have been discussing who should become our new headmaster. So, I feel very honored to announce that Hogwarts new headmaster is Mr. Harry Potter!" she smiled then clapped looking at him.**

**Harry's mouth dropped open as Lily and James smiled and ran to their dad and hugged him. Soon enough Albus was there and Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose all were giving Harry hugs. He could not believe it, something he always wanted to be and it was happening! Angela signaled to him to come on stage and say something before sitting in his rightful seat. **

"**Well, good morning students. This is such a great honor to be head of such a great school, which is so dear to my heart. My friends and kids have been through this school, I have had many struggles and strife in this school, but mostly great moments. I am very pleased to be your new headmaster, and will serve my post well. That's all, now get to class!" he finished with a smile.**

**Suddenly two skinny arms draped around him, and he turned around and hugged Angela.**

"**I can't believe this" he said to her as they walked out of the Great Hall towards the staff room.**

"**We are all so happy for you, you were the perfect candidate for the post."**

"**Never would I think I would be here." **

**Harry smiled so wide that by the time they entered the staff room, his cheeks hurt he had to stop smiling. First, Neville came to give him a huge hug and whispered something like 'so happy for you… and you were perfect for the job'. And as soon as he got a cup of tea, he headed to the headmasters office to have a long and meaningful talk with Dumbledore and Minerva. **

**As Harry reached the large gargoyle, instead of asking for the password, it asked for something else.**

"**What will your password be Mr. Potter?"**

"**Uh… green tea?" he said.**

"**Accepted."**

**And with that the gargoyle turned and stairs appeared as Harry jumped on a step and made his way to the door. His fist went up to the door, but stopped as he remembered he didn't have to knock, after all it is his office. As he stepped inside, it looked exactly how it did when Dumbledore was in there, which is just the way he liked it. Claps could be heard, immediately as he walked inside. All of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were smiling at him and clapping. He made his way to the desk and sat behind it, he sighed and took it all in.**

"**Congratulations Harry" came a deep voice from behind him.**

"**Dumbledore, I cannot thank you enough for giving me this job!"**

"**It is of the pleasure of Minerva and I."**

"**I am very thrilled to be here, wait, what happened to … Horace?" he asked cautiously.**

"**The Ministry was just here, they removed his body.. there is a note on your desk from them."**

"**You know Dumbledore, you are my advisor now!" Harry said excitedly.**

"**Well, thank you Mr. Potter" then Dumbledore's head fell to his side and he started to fall asleep.**

"**Well, I know I can depend on him.." said Harry as he turned around to read the note from the ministry.**

**It read;**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**First off, congratulations on becoming the new headmaster and us at the Ministry wish you the best of luck with your new job. We were informed that Arthur Weasley had been murdered and so did Mr. Slughorn. We heard you may have an idea of who could've done this. So, if you could please get back to us as soon as possible about this., that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Hoping You Are Well, **

**Ministry of Magic Officials**

"**Wow, you would think that the first day on the job would be a little easier, but I guess once you become the Headmaster it comes with the territory." Harry turned his head to look at the previous headmasters portrait and smiled. Harry then took a piece of parchment from one part of his desk and put a feather quill in his hand as he began to write back to the ministry. After finishing his responding letter, he sent it out and then turned out his desk light and headed to his sleeping quarters. He soon was resting his head on his pillow and falling deep into sleep as the previous Hogwarts extraordinaire snored just outside his door.**

**As the sun reached it's morning peek, Harry awoke after a good night's rest. He climbed out of bed, got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The sights and smells overwhelmed him as he made his way to the front of the hall and sitting in his tall chair in the center of the staff table. Angela was soon sitting next to Harry as more students filed in for their morning breakfast. Hermione and Ron came to the table and sat next to Harry before talking to him. **

"**Morning Harry" said Hermione with a bright face.**

"**Good morning, why are you so cheery?" asked Harry curiously.**

"**Well, we have some good news. Ron and I are library consultants here at Hogwarts."**

"**Library consultants?"**

"**Yeah, we basically help take care of the books and whenever a student is in need of help with homework Ron and I will be helping."**

"**That's great, so you guys are staying?" asked Harry.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh my that is great guys" came Angela's soft voice.**

**Hermione began to give Harry one of her looks as next to Hermione Ron shoved every kind of food he could into his mouth. He probably figured that he would be stuck inside the Hogwarts library all day and wouldn't be getting out until lunch. As soon as Angela finished her breakfast and left for her class, Hermione began a conversation with Harry about him and Angela.**

"**So, you two seem like a cute pair."**

"**Hermione we are not a pair, we're merely friends and that's all."**

"**Sure it is Harry, I've seen the way she's acted around you, she likes you Harry whether your ready to admit it or not."**

"**It's just kind of hard for me because after Ginny died I decided in the best interest of myself and my kids that I wouldn't date or marry any other woman ever again."**

"**Well, as much as I think we need to talk more, Ron and I have to go… library we'll probably be packed today, see you later."**

"**Bye Harry" said Ron as he shoved the last biscuit into his mouth.**

"**Later, mate" said Harry as he made his way to his office.**

**Before reaching his hallway, he peeked inside Angela's room seeing her teach, she was pretty he had to admit, standing there teaching the things he loved. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.**

" **I got to stop thinking about her, Harry!" he said to himself.**

**As he reached the large gargoyle, said the password and entered his office all the paintings began speaking very quickly.**

"**Whoa! Hold on, what's going on Dumbledore?" asked Harry.**

"**It's Draco, he has killed an entire family, look at the newspaper on your desk."**

**Harry rushed to his desk and flipped the Daily Prophet over so he could read it. The headline bared ' New Killer on the Lose? Harry Potter Under Fire'.**

"**Why are they saying this is my fault?" he asked.**

"**They think since you defeated Voldemort that you took some of his powers and now are a mass murder."**

"**That's crazy I would never do anything like that, I need to go to the Ministry."**

**Harry slammed the paper on his desk and walked out, he went to the library to talk to Ron and Hermione. He went through all the many aisles of the library until he finally reached one, both Hermione and Ron were at also with George.**

"**Harry, I heard congratulations!" said George as he shut his book to shake Harry's hand.**

"**Thanks George" said Harry as he hastily shook his hand back.**

"**Harry? What's wrong you seem hurried" said Hermione putting down a book she was looking at.**

"**I need to talk to you and Ron, alone" he said looking and smiling at George.**

"**Ok..", Hermione went over to Ron and shook him, "get up Ron!" she screamed.**

"**Huh? What?" he said startled.**

"**Harry needs to talk to us, excuse us George" she said grabbing Ron's arm then walking out into the aisle.**

"**What is it?" asked Ron sleepily.**

"**The Ministry is putting me under fire because of Malfoy."**

"**What?" both said at the same time.**

"**They are saying in the Daily Prophet that because I defeated Voldemort I gained some of his powers. Recently Malfoy whipped out an entire family and I am being blamed for it."**

"**Well, what do you want us to do?" asked Hermione.**

"**I was hoping you two, and maybe Angela, would come with me to the Ministry."**

"**Oh, and what good do you think that will do?" asked Ron.**

"**I think we need to have a long talk, because since I became Headmaster we haven't really talked yet."**

"**Oh, ok so when will we be leaving?" she asked.**

"**After dinner."**

"**Ok, we'll meet you there."**

"**Ok, now I have to tell Angela, see ya later."**

**Harry walked out of the library and made his way down several hallways before reaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He knocked on the door and heard her soft voice say to come in. He walked inside and seen her working hard at her desk. She looked up and smiled.**

"**Harry" she smiled brightly.**

"**Hey Angela, can I talk to you for a minute?"**

"**Sure, come with me to my office."**

**Angela got up out of her desk and both made their way up the winding 1-story steps to her office. The office Harry had been to so many times when he attended Hogwarts.**

"**What can I do for you?" she asked.**

"**Well, the Ministry is putting me under fire for the recent deaths of a family because of Malfoy."**

"**Your kidding me?" she said astonished.**

"**No, me, Ron and Hermione were going to go to the Ministry tonight after dinner, would you like to go?" he asked.**

"**Well, why are you going to the Ministry if there the one's who are putting you under fire?" she asked sincerely.**

"**I haven't had a chance to talk to them since I've become Headmaster… so I thought this would be a great opportunity."**

'**Oh, well I guess I can do that, but someone's going to have to teach my classes if we aren't back by morning."**

"**We should be, unless something goes wrong."**

"**I guess I can."**

"**Thank you so much Angela."**

"**Ok, why don't we go to lunch then" and Angela and Harry walked to lunch together.**

**Both walked to the Great Hall as students filed in for a long awaited lunch. Harry and Angela reached the front, where Hermione and Ron were sitting already waiting for the lunch to come floating through the tables. **

"**Good Afternoon Harry, Angela" said Hermione brightly.**

"**Hello Hermione" said Angela.**

"**Hey guys."**

"**I am so starved today…!" squealed Hermione.**

**Suddenly the kitchen door cellar opened up and a small elf with a tall white hat walked out. He rushed to Harry, at first he wondered why then he knew.**

"**Mr. Potter sir, we seem to be having a problem with the magic, could you please assist us."**

"**Uh, sure, excuse me one moment please" he said before getting up and walking with the elf.**

**The door shut behind them and darkness spread across the hallway. The elf cleared his throat then Harry jumped and grabbed his wand from his jean pocket. **

"**Sorry, Lumos maximu!" he screamed.**

**The dim hall lights now bursted as if they had just been fixed. They both walked down the hallway until they reached a huge panting of a bowl of fruits.**

"**After you sir" said the small elf.**

"**Thanks" he said as he went through the wall.**

**The scene from inside was much different from the other side of the wall. Little elves were bustling around the kitchen freaking out, trying anything to get the food upstairs to the hungry students and staff.**

"**Hold up now!" screamed Harry.**

**Everyone stopped, pans were dropped and elves starred at Harry.**

"**What, seems to be the problem here?" he asked.**

"**Uh… well uh sir we seem to be uh having a slight uh problem with the magic sir" said a very nervous elf.**

"**What's your name?" he asked.**

"**Uh, Jeremy, sir" he said.**

"**You don't have to call me sir you can call me Harry."**

"**Oh, uh well thank you Harry."**

"**What is your spell to send the food?"**

"**We don't have a spell Harry, usually as soon as we put the food on the tables here they disappear to the ceiling."**

"**Hm, let me look around then."**

**Harry walked to the tables and went under one, after a few zaps the food started to disappear.**

"**What did you do Harry?" asked Jeremy.**

"**The tables were broken… I just fixed them."**

"**Oh, well thank you Harry we really appreciate it."**

"**No problem, now if you will excuse me my stomach needs some food, keep up the good work guys, and girls." **

"**Thank you goodbye."**

**Harry then walked out of the wall and back up the hallway into the Great Hall once again. He sat at his seat, before digging into the ham and cheese sandwiches on the table. After a late lunch and much talk about what was going to happen tonight after dinner, Harry left and headed to the library with Hermione and Ron to read the article in the Morning Prophet and figure out what they were going to do that night.**

"**I still don't understand why they think it is you who is doing all this mate" asked Ron.**

"**Well, Ron, they are doing exactly what Fudge did to Sirius Black, blaming him for something done by someone else because of misconceptions" said Hermione.**

"**Uh, yeah sure that makes more sense" said Ron.**

"**Listen, whoever-" Harry was stopped by a painting.**

"**Sir, you are wanted in your office, now."**

"**Thank you" he said to the painting of the 5 scientists who sat in chairs surrounding a skeleton.**

"**I'll meet you there guys."**

"**See you."**

**After Harry left, and Ron and Hermione followed the 5 scientists went back to looking at their skeleton. Harry made his way to the gargoyle, said his password, and entered his office. He went to his desk, seen Dumbledore sleeping then looked on the top of his desk, where a letter set on top of the rest of his papers. Harry slowly sat down in his chair, while reading the front. It was from the Ministry of Magic in response to his letter.**

**Dear M r. Potter,**

**Thank you for responding to our letter, so you believe that the killer is Mr. Draco Malfoy? That is strange seeing as how we just got a record of death from his family. You have his son Scorpio as a student I believe, talk with him. If you are playing games with us, as we all know that you do Harry please stop, it is not right! There will be no need to respond to this letter, just talk to young Scorpio please.**

**Hoping You Are Well,**

**Minister of Magic**

"**You have got to be kidding me?" he said aloud forgetting almost half of the portraits were asleep. Almost every single one of them awoke with a jolt including Dumbledore.**

"**What is it Harry?" he asked with a start.**

"**Sorry, nothing. Absolutely nothing" Harry said with a big sigh.**

**An hour later Harry asked Dumbledore to send Scorpio to his office. 2 minutes later, young blonde headed Scorpio tumbled into the room. He then took the seat in front of Harry's desk without asking any questions. Harry looked up from his work and removed his glasses before speaking to him.**

"**Is your father dead?" he asked straight forward.**

"**Yes… why do you care? Didn't you hate him or something?" Scorpio said with disgust.**

"**No, I just wasn't friends with your father, when did he die?" Harry continued.**

"**I think it was last week, and I don't know how, you'd have to ask my mother that. Now can I go?" he asked.**

"**Sure, have a good day."**

"**You too sir."**

"**You can call me Mr. Potter."**

"**Ok, Mr. Potter, bye" and with that Scorpio was gone.**

**It was finally time for dinner as Harry anxiously made his way into the Great Hall, eager to tell everyone about the latest. He sat down alone at the staff table, wondering where everyone else was. He looked at the large clock at the end of the hall, and saw that he was a little early, but not by a lot. Then, almost fearing the worst, Hermione and Ron stumbled into the hall saying hello to their children before making their way to the table. **

"**Hello Harry, are you ready for tonight?" Hermione asked.**

"**Yep, but I have to tell you guys something, but I am going to wait for Angela to get here, so I can tell her too."**

"**Why does she need to know?" asked Ron with his mouth full of bread.**

"**Ron, don't chew with your mouth full!" screamed Hermione.**

"**Sorry.." he said.**

"**Well, she is coming with us so I figured she might want to know."**

"**Know what?" came Angela's soft voice from behind Harry.**

"**Angela."**

**Harry got up out of his chair and gave her a hug, before helping her sit down. Then he turned to look at his son who was sitting at the beginning of the Gryffindor table eating away happily, while talking to his friends animatedly.**

"**Harry, what was it you were going to tell us?" asked Hermione.**

"**Oh right, sorry. I got a reply from the Ministry today after lunch. I told them I thought it was Malfoy who murdered Slughorn…. They said I needed to get my facts straight, because according to their records he was dead. So, I asked Scorpio and he said his father had died last week, but he didn't know how. He told me to ask his mother that!" finished Harry.**

"**Wow" said Angela.**

"**You're kidding me?" said a stunned Hermione.**

"**Ifhfhgr?" said Ron.**

**All three turned to him and gave Ron puzzled expressions. He swallowed then spoke again.**

"**I said what?"**

"**Oh" they all responded in saying.**

"**So, are we still going to the Ministry or are we going to be going to see this boy's mother?" asked Angela.**

"**I still think we should go with our original plan of going to the ministry, but if we have some time left over we should go see his mom. But if we don't we can go this weekend."**

"**We have Hogsmede this weekend" said Angela.**

"**We'll make time" he said.**

"**So, what's the plan then?" asked Hermione.**

"**Well, we'll meet at my office at around 7, then we will take a chimney to the Ministry."**

"**When do you think we will be back?" asked Angela.**

"**If everything goes alright, probably around I would say maybe midnight one ish."**

"**Oh, alright, then I should be able to get through my classes tomorrow."**

"**Don't worry you will, I did it many times before when I was a student here, and I actually had to go back to my dorm after dinner and do homework until like 3 in the morning" explained Harry.**

**Both laughed, Angela finished her dinner at 6:30 and decided to go get change into something else before meeting the rest at Harry's office. Harry then finished dinner with Ron and Hermione as the three made their way to his office. Once they entered the office Harry went to his study, and Hermione and Ron followed curiously.**

"**What are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione.**

"**I'm just looking for something…"**

"**And that something would be?" she asked**

"**Ah, found it!" Harry smiled as he turned around to show them his old Quidditch broom.**

"**You still have that old thing?" asked Hermione.**

"**Yep!"**

"**Why were you looking for it mate?" asked Ron.**

"**Because, my son is Quidditch captain, I just found out, and I thought I would give him some of my luck."**

"**You're kidding me? You think your son, is going to want to ride an old Nimbus 2001?" Hermione asked.**

"**James is like me, you take what you get and live with it."**

"**Right.. anyway its 7 where is Angela?" asked Ron.**

"**I don't know, are you guys alright with her hanging out with us. Because I know you guys enjoy us three, but I was just wondering if this is all alright with you?" he asked sincerely.**

"**Yeah Harry, of course we're ok with her being around with us" said Hermione.**

"**Of course mate!" came Ron's squeaking voice.**

"**Ok, great let's go by the fireplace then."**

**Harry lead the way out and as soon as they got to the fireplace, a knock came on the door.**

"**Come in" said Harry.**

"**Hello everyone, sorry I am late I had a house problem to deal with" said Angela.**

"**That's alright is everything ok now?" Harry asked.**

"**It is" she said with a smile.**

"**Alright, is everyone ready?" he asked.**

**Everyone nodded as they all came closer to the fireplace.**

"**Ok, I will go last, Ron would you do the honors first?" asked Harry.**

"**Sure" Ron took some powder and stepped inside the fireplace, before saying, "Ministry of Magic".**

**Then Hermione and Angela went, and soon Harry followed, breathing deeply as he inhaled the smoke, again passing chimney after chimney getting semi- glimpses of what was inside. As he entered into the Ministry of Magic fireplace he stepped out and seen his friends looking back at him. They all walked into the queue, since there was still a few lingering workers waiting to get home. **

"**Listen Harry, I know this is a bad time but I have to ask you something.." said Angela from Harry's left.**

"**Um… ok and this would be?" he asked stunned that she would ask him something so weird at this moment in time.**

"**Well, I was just wondering what we are?" she asked.**

"**What do you mean, what we are?" he asked, seeing possibly where she was going with this.**

"**Well, are we friends or something more?" she continued.**

"**I'm not sure… listen this isn't really a great time, can we talk later?" he asked feeling bad.**

"**Yeah, sorry sure." **

**As they continued walking, more and more workers left and soon it was just the four of them. They headed to the Minster of Magic's office. They knocked before hearing a voice.**

"**Good evening, and how can I help you?" asked the young man sitting at the desk.**

"**Well, we have a problem."**

**Chapter 7**

**Troubles At Hogwarts**

"**May we sit?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh, of course be my guest."**

"**I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione and Angela" continued Harry.**

"**Hello, I am a Michael Laughlin, nice to meet you four."**

"**Thank you Mr. Laughlin" continued Harry politely.**

"**So, Mr. Potter what can I do for you and your… friends?" he asked.**

"**I received a letter in response to the earlier letter I sent you about Mr. Slughorn, and I really do not appreciate the allegations you are pressing upon me, these are merely facts I have heard from Mr. Malfoy's own child, Scorpio."**

"**Well, I am very sorry Mr. Potter, but because of past events that have involved you it is very hard to believe what you are assuming most of the time. Why we here at the ministry had just talked to Scorpio last night and he said that he never even talked to you last night before supper."  
>"You have got to be kidding me sir, I did talk to Scorpio in my office. I do not lie, even you were the people who thought I lied about Lord Voldemort coming back, when in truth if I remember correctly, I was right."<strong>

"**We understand that, and that was a fault of our's, but your story at the time just wasn't legit, I am very sorry but you will have to leave now!" he ordered at Harry.**

"**Good, because I have nothing more to say to you sir, but I would like to let you know that this is not over between us, not yet!" he screamed before leaving the office.**

**The Minister sighed, then turned to the picture of Draco sitting on his desk and spoke to it.**

"**I can't do this much longer sir, he is going to find out soon, he is a pretty smart boy."**

**The picture came alive and started moving inside its frame speaking to the Minister.**

"**Well, of course he will find out, but it's how soon he will, I just need a couple more weeks, and for you to do your job, drive him out of Hogwarts!"**

"**I'll try sir."**

"**No, I don't want to hear that!"  
>"Ok, I will sir."<br>"Thank you, goodnight."**

"**Goodnight master."**

**And with that the Minister shut off his desk light and made his way out of his office, shutting the door behind him. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Angela were just around the corner and Harry made his way to the door, just in time to stick his foot in it. As he slowly opened the door, with the rest of his friends behind him, he made his way inside the large office. He looked around as well as he could in the dark, and soon found a lamp and turned it on**


End file.
